The Evil Saga
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: Rin Kagamine's "Daughter of Evil" story, my version. I just got really bored and was listening to this song so I made parody of what happend basicly. So, read, enjoy so on. I'm sorry for any spelling erorr's that you might find btw.
1. Daughter of Evil

Daughter of Evil

"Princess, please understand You're people are dying! Please allow us mercy." a young man pleaded.

In front of him sitting in her extravagant throne was Rin, princess of the Yellow Country. Until her reign, the country had never seen so much economic turmoil and death. Rin was a ruthless and self-centered ruler, allowing her kingdom to starve while she indulged on all the luxuries that came with being ruling princess.

Len, her personal servant and own twin brother, looked from the boy from where he stood beside Rin, and then down at the evil. "Perhaps, Princess, you can let this one go " he suggested with a slight smile.

Rin gave a smirk as she glanced up at him. "Cute, Len. Real cute," she snickered as she rose. "It should be known throughout my kingdom that no one questions me. If that point isn't getting across, he should be made into an example, don't you agree, Len?"

"Princess " Len sighed wearily.

"Good. Then you'll send him to the guillotine immediately."

"As you wish, Princess," Len nodded, reluctantly stepping down the steps leading up to Rin's golden throne. He stopped in front of the man and smiled apologetically at him before taking his wrist and dragging him off.

"Princess, please!"

"Len, I think we should travel to the Green Country today " Rin mused, resting her chin on the back of her hand as she stared out the window. The breeze blowing through the opened arch in the stone wall combed its fingers through her short, yellow hair. "I'm sick with dealing with all the ingrates' complaints "

"By means of what travel, Princess?" Len asked, turning to face her and folded his arms behind his back.

"I'll ride Josephine," she smiled broadly, turning towards him and held out her hand to him.

He glanced down at it and smiled slightly, taking it in his hand and kneeled down on one knee to kiss it. "Then I will walk beside you, my dear sister."

"Mm, you're such a good servant," she giggle, pulling her hand back and patted him on the head. "Let's make haste," she chimed, gathering the skirt of her dress in her hands and hurrying off towards the doors to her enormous palace. Len watched her off from over his shoulder, a content smile on his face as he stood up again and followed her out.

With Rin on her white as snow horse and the reigns in Len's hands to guide it, they set off for the Green Country.

"You know, I hear the Blue Prince is traveling to the Green country as well " Rin gushed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Josephine's neck, snuggling her face into the grey mane.

"Is that your reasoning for your spontaneous vacation?" Len snickered.

"Mhm," she nodded, grinning widely to herself. "I fell in love with him the instant I first saw him " she sighed. "And now, I'll finally get to meet him!"

"I'm happy for you, Princess. I can almost hear the wedding bells," he teased.

For the following few hours, Rin chatted on and on about her Prince Charming in Blue, and Len only half listened. He couldn't help but think back to the day when Rin had ordered the boy to the guillotine. The faces in the crowd watching, every single one of them had the same look of agony and hatred mashed together.

He'd be questioning what he was doing was right or wrong for the longest time after that. The faces of the villagers scared him, realizing that a revolt was soon to be underway if his beloved sister didn't do something to change her ways. Of course, he knew she would never, and so settled with just loving his sister the way he always had, and would do whatever he could to stop any sort of revolt.

"Len, look! There he is!" Rin hissed, snapping him out of his thoughts. Len stopped walking, as did the horse beside him, and Rin slid off her back. "How do I look?" she questioned.

"As beautiful as I've ever seen," Len smiled.

Rin smiled and hurried off towards the Blue Prince. "Kaito!" she called out.

The prince turned around at the sound of his name and watched Rin run over with a cocked eyebrow. "Have we met?"

"No, we haven't been formally introduced yet," Rin said, smiling brightly at him before curtseying. "My name is Kagamine Rin, Princess of the Yellow Country."

"Yellow ?" he frowned. "I've heard notorious things of your country "

"Mm, probably all just nasty rumors," Rin snickered.

"Kaito, sorry to make you wait," a voice said, cutting in. Rin glared at the green-hair girl as she wrapped her arms around one of Kaito's arms. "Shall we go now?"

Kaito grinned broadly down at the girl and nodded. "Miku," he smiled cheerfully, "you're finally here. Come on, let's go," he said, leading her off down the cobble-stone road.

Rin glared after the two, having never once been denied what she wanted. "Len!" she screamed, and in and instant he was at her side.

"Princess?" he frowned.

"She took Kaito away from me "

"Princess "

"I want her dead "

"Rin "

"I want you to burn this whole country down, Len!" she snapped.

Len stared her wearily, and then turned his attention to Kaito and Miku as they walked off together. He drew in a sigh before nodding. "Yes, Princess "

"I'm going home," she muttered, sulking back to her white horse. She took the reigns and mounted, and then took off back to her Yellow Country.

The next day Rin left her bedroom with a yawn and stumbled sleepily towards the window. Through it the Green Country was visibly burning to the ground. She smirked to herself, and glanced over her shoulder as the church bell tolled. "Three already?" she asked, smiling. "Tea time Len!" she called out as she turned back and headed to her throne.

As soon as she sat down, the doors flew open. Len was standing behind them, his breathing labored and his black vest splattered with blood. He dropped to his knees, exhausted.

"Oh, you're here," Rin grinned. "Just in time, too."

"Hn ?" he asked before glancing behind him at the clock tower. "Oh, right " he sighed, mustering all his strength to stand again and walked off into the room behind the throne. He came back minutes later with a golden yellow tray and a matching tea set. He held it in front of her silently, and she gleefully took one of the cups and held out a foot towards him.

Len stared down at it for a moment before kneeling down and setting the tray on the ground. Her took her foot in his hand and gently pressed it to his lips.

"Hm hm," she giggled. "You may go rest now."

"Thank you," he nodded, standing up and leaving for his room.

It was several hours before Len woke again, and when he did Rin was outside, bathing in the sunlight with her eyes closed.

When Len found her, he grinned tiredly to himself and walked towards, sitting down beside her once there. He set his hand down on her wrist gently, and smiled down at her when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Today's snack shall be brioche t te."

A smile spread across her face until she burst into a fit of giggles, and the grin on Len's face grew. "Let's get back to the palace, shall we?"

Rin nodded, and stood up with Len's help. She held onto his hand as they made their way back to the palace. Once they arrived back, however, two people stood inside waiting for them, Kaito and Meiko. Meiko was a villager of the Yellow Country, one with a deep-seated vengeance against the evil princess. She dressed herself in red armor, and her red hair had been cut short.

The instant Rin and Len stepped inside, Kaito drew a sword and pierced Rin's neck with it.

"Hey!" Len snapped, starting to lunge forward until Meiko restrained him.

"You're such a disrespectful man!" Rin choked out with a smirk as she stared at Kaito, whose eyes flared with rage and flooded with tears.

Kaito took the blade back angrily, and Meiko threw Len aside before grabbing onto both of Rin's arms and dragging her out of the palace and to the jail house where should be held until her execution the following day.

On the day of, Len stood in the crowd of spectators in a black cape and cowl. He watched with the rest of the Yellow Kingdom as Rin was positioned under the guillotine's blade, and then locked her in place. Kaito and Meiko stood on the platform this time, instead of Len who usually carried out the executions.

When the church's clock tower bell rang, Rin grinned. "Oh, it's tea time."

Meiko let the blade drop and fall on Rin's neck. Her head was lopped off and tumbled down the stairs of the platform.

Len spun around and fell to his knees, covering his mouth as tears stained his cheeks. The villagers cheered as Meiko kicked the body off the guillotine, they're ruthless leader was now dead.


	2. Daughter of Vengence

_**The next short instolment of the evil saga. I've been putting this off for some time now and I'm sorry of the wait. It's not even that good, I was really side treact this time and used the turmes of the songs more then the names FYI. Well, "shall we start the story"...**_

I had stormed the castle with many towns people behind fighting and the warrior of blue at my side. He was determand to take revenge for the Daughter of Green, whom he love and was mersously killed in cold blood.

I through the doors to the throne room open to fing the prinsess siting in her throne, as if we wheren't there. I ran up to the throne, agnoring the protest of the Warrior of Blue.

"Why?..." I relized that right then and there, that the preson before me was not the Daughter of Evil whom the people hated. This person did not have that type of look in their eyes, the look was of sarrow and bravery.

The person didn't answer, just looked up to agnknowleg me. I grabed the person and bound their hands to their neck.

"Fell free to play 'prinsess' until the very moment of your exicution, Servent of Evil." I whispperd into the imposters ear. The doppleganer just smilied and nodded, knowing full- well what they were doing.

"Daughter of Vengence! Have you captured her?" the Warrior of Blue asked empasently. I grabbed the imposter by the nock I had created earilier and dragged the servent out of the throne room and to the tower- dungen.

The door closed behind us, leaving me with the Servent of Evil.

"Why are your doing this for her? She's a murderer! She's killed countless inoccent people, incloding the Daughter of Green!" I exclaimed as I felt my eyes well up with tears.

In a soft voice, the servernt answered, "I promised to protect her and do what she asked of me. She may be evil, but she's my beloved sister. If she is evil, the I will become evil aswell."

After hearing this, I left the dungen. On my way out, I turned slightly and muttered, "Your death will be at 3 o' clock tomorow, good night... Len Kagamen."

As I lied down to sleep in the prinsesses bed chamber, I thought back to the days when my family was alive and I was happy.

_~flashback/ dream~_

_"Big sister! Wake up!" my younger brother yelled from the bottem of the hill. The summer breese blow past, as my long crimson hair stetled back to the grass as I opend my eyes to to see a beautiful blue sky, my brother started to come into view. I sat up and smiled. My brother shared my skarlet hair and blue eyes, he was kind and gentle in every way. I lover him the most._

_"I'm coming. Don't worry." I mummbled as I stud and began walking towored him. The sky when dark and my brother started to disapeare. I began picking up speed, in the hopes I could grab him before he evaperated completly. _

_"Sister, why didn't you help us. Why did you just let us starve. Sister, why, Sister!" he scremed as teards fell from his eyes, and mine aswell. He disapered a few minutes later and I jurked awake to the sound of the clock bells rigning twelve o' clock at night. I sat up and skaned the room, I was the only one in the large chameber. I grabed my hair, to find it cut short which reminded me of the realityof it all. I lied my head back down to the soft pellow and as I drifted off to sleep I mummbled "forgive me, beloved sister, brother, mother, father. Forgive me..."_

_~end of flashback/ dream~_

The next day, there were countless villigers form the Green Contry and the sorounding villiges rioting outside the castle awaiting the time of the imposteres beheading.

A few minutes before the clock struct three, I went to the dungen to retreve Len and bing him to the ceter of the city.

As we steped up on the stage, I knowtested through the crowd of angy citicinze, that the prinsess was watching. I frowned and looked down at the servert and mummbled, "We are... the same, Len." and pulled the rope to drop the blade.

The crowd exploted as the head of the imposter's head was cut clean off, splatering blood on the front of the stage. Cheers of happiness erpoted form the victioms of the Daughter of Evil. I watched as the prinsess fell to her kness and tears stremed down her face. This battle was over, the victor of it was the people. The prinsess had lost the only thing she love in this world, the only preson who loved her no matter what and do whatever she asked... her beloved brother, Len.

"Forgive me... beloved brother."

_**Well, look for the next instolment, "daughter of green" next mounth, until then, I bind you ado.**_


	3. Lady Conchita, unimmportant filler

Hi, it's just me. This is a short I did with I was in my 9th period. It's based off of a song that I like and Meiko is Conchaita btw. Kaito was the one who was ment to be eaten first, not Gankupo also. So, please excuse my horrible grammar and spelling.

"Shall we discard it, milady?" the fourteenth chef the mouth asked, as if he needed to know. Lady Conchita never discards anything left on her plate but bones, sometimes there isn't even a plate left if she isn't satisfied.

"No, you should know that I don't waist such delicacies, Gankupo." She sighed as she shoved a fork of questionable... well, what the mistress calls "food" into her mouth. Len grabbed my wrist and began to pull me out of the room.

"Len, what is it?

"Don't you see the look in Lady Conchita's eye, Rin? You know what that look means, and I don't want to see what happens this time." Looking back as he began to pull me away, I knouts that Milady has a glim in her eye, the same glim that I saw just before see devoured the last chef, right in front of us.

"She's going to... eat him, isn't she brother." I ask as I pull out of Len's grasp and run to his side. He just nods and proceeds to walk away.

"And just where do you two think your going?" A sinister voice asks from behind us, just before we're out the door of the dining hall.

Len pulls at his collar, signaling me to turn and bow as he did. "Lady Conchita, we were just going to go to the kitchen to prepare the evening meal and bring back some sauces for your new 'dish'."

"Huumm... very well, and wall your at it, put and ad or something in paper for a new chef." The purple haired mans eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen to him, he look towards us with a pleading look.

"Yes, milady." I answered without Len's approval and began to walk to kitchen alone, while Len followed behind a few passes.

When we finally reached the kition on the other side of the large manor, I was tiered beyond my whit. I thought if Len didn't come up with a good alib she would eat us, like all the other servants and enemies of Lady Conchita. Thinking back to when the manor was full of servant's, maid's, and chef's, back when my friend Miku and Luka were still alive and not the main dish of tonight's dinner, or rather, what's left of them.

I walked to a cubed and pulled out items that would discuss any normal person, even me at one time, until I got use to it, and began to mix them into sauces and glazes.

"So, she prefers posin to rosemary. What a strange woman." I mumbled. Len sat at the small counter in the center of the room and began to write to the local paper (since he had the best had righting). Just as I finished mixing, I heard screaming coming from the dinning hall.

"Hu, poor Gankupo. If only he hadn't asked to discarded the rest of Milady's meal." I commented, more to myself the Len, and began to pill the small bowls on to a silver tray.

"Well, it's really our fault, we should have told him not to ask it." Len answered as he put his pen down, finished with the writing and proceeded to set other bowls filled with the strange concoction's onto a serpent tray.

"If we had tolled him what Lady Conchita really ate, then he would never have excepted the job. It's not easy to tell the new chef ' Hey, the woman you work for might eat you if do something wrong', that's just weird."

"He almost left when he saw the recipes and pictures of the dishes he was going to prepare. I'm still surprised he took the job." Len picked up the tray and motioned for me to grad the other.

"Come on, we better hurry before she actually starts eating him, I don't want to walk in on her eating someone again." I did as he said and stud up, grabbing the other tray and walking out the door along side him.

We reached the dinning room just in time. Milady had Gankupo tied to the table half naked, not a bad sight since he had a great body. Blood smeared all over the table and several scratch and bite marks on Gankupo's upper body. She didn't lift her head when we came into the room.

We set the trays on the only part of the table that wasn't covered in blood, bowed, and left the dinning hall. Just before we were out of the door, Lady Conchita lifted her head and asked "And where are you going now?"

We stopped in our place and Len didn't turn, so I did. "We are going into town to give the letter to the news paper and buy a few ingredients for tonights dinner, beautiful Mistress"

Len raised and eyebrow, I usually never used the words "beautiful" or "mistress" to refer to Milady.

"Very good, leave me with my meal. I shall enjoy every last bit of him." Lady Conchita said as she licked her lips. We left the large room and walked down several corridors until we came to the main door, leading to the outside world...

By the time we made it back to the inner gates of the manor, it was getting dark and we know that Milady Conchita would have finished off the chef and would be hungry once again. Luckily we managed to find and dig through enough trash cans, that we would be about to prepare three meals, as usually.

"Don't end up like Mistress Conchita, Rin. Gluttony is a sin and if I become her next meal, then run as fast as you can away from this place, understand?" he asked as we stopped short of the door.

"Yes, if it comes to that then I will run and not turn back to save you, dear brother." I replied, trying not to show how bored I was, I was really late and we still had to prepare the evening meal, supper, dessert, the midnight meal, and breakfast wall still getting enough food for ourselves and enough sleep to function.

"Aw, you've returned, my dear servants'" Milady welcomed with a sinister smile. The last time she called us "dear" was before she commanded that Luka and Miku to the dinning hall for her next meal.

Len mush have known that as well for he pushed me back towords the door. "Rin, run, now!" and as he commanded, I ran. I must have been fate that decided that it was time for Mistress Conchita to try and eat us (a bit early after our conversation if you ask me). I ran start through the gates and into the mist of the morning fog, never to come back to that place, even for my own brother.

Years later, I heard that Lady Conchita had eaten herself, and I was slightly saddend. The fact that she ate my only beloved brother along with some of my closes friends, I wish I could have taken revenge upon the evil witch, but she was already in hell, rotting for her gluttony. And the idea that she was suffering, gave me comfort. A twisted comfort in that I would never have to see Victoria Cochita again.

THE END (YAY!)


End file.
